


Triple Threat

by mira (stellamira)



Category: Pop Music RPF, Popslash, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-20
Updated: 2007-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more to find at a Justin Timberlake concert than bad music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Threat

"Repeat that to me. You want to go to…"

"A Justin Timberlake concert." To Sam's credit he was blushing up to the roots of his hair.

"Because…"

"Because a girl who studied with me's dating one of the roadies who thinks that something's going on, okay? Something… supernatural."

"And this girl, she'd know what we do exactly why? I mean, we do what we do and we shut up about it, that ring a bell?"

"She caught me wasting a chupacabra on campus. I couldn't exactly not tell her."

Dean chuckled. "I guess your 'normal' life wasn't so normal then, after all."

Sam glared at him. "'s not like I could let it run free and eat Chihuahuas 'cause it couldn't find any goats. And you and dad were… never mind."

Dean coughed to mask the awkward silence that followed. "Okay, so we help this girl's boyfriend out, and seeing Justin Timberlake has nothing to do with it. Right?"

"Uh…"

"Sam?"

***

So of course they did end up going – not because Dean was easy or anything, but because he gave every case a chance, even if it involved pop singers who tried everything to make people forget about their boyband past.

What Sam had neglected to mention, however, was that the girl's boyfriend wasn't really a roadie but rather kind of Justin Timberlake's best friend who hung around and helped out a little on tour. Which meant that within an hour after they arrived they were introduced to "Mr. JT" himself, fresh from sound check.

Dean shook "call me Justin"'s hand like a professional, shortly and with a good grip, but then Sam had to go and embarrass him by stammering a "H-hey, n-nice to meet you." Dean elbowed him in the side discreetly.

Justin's appearance didn't do much for Dean – that beard was seriously weird for one – and his music was best not talked about, but when Justin led them to the catering room and told them to help themselves to whatever they wanted Dean had to revise his opinion. Anybody who made sure that cereal was available at five in the afternoon obviously must have some taste.

Dean gobbled down a big bowl of Lucky Charms – at least it looked and tasted like Lucky Charms, but there was no half empty box in sight, just a huge glass bowl that could feel a small army of Deans.

Sam beside him let his chicken go cold as he listened to Justin intently. Apparently about a week ago a few crew members had started seeing things that weren't really there, someone kept pulling pranks and messing with the soundboards, and security was going crazy from chasing girls down the hallways of the hotels who seemed to disappear once they were around the next corner.

Justin put a hand on Sam's arm. "I can show you where it happened later."

Dean got a piece of cereal into his windpipe and hacked up a lung coughing it back out.

***

They had to wait until after the concert to do anything, since that was when most of the supernatural stuff usually happened. Dean would've been perfectly fine with staying far away till it was over, maybe checking out the hotel, but Sam insisted that they stick around at the side of the stage "just in case".

Sam had a glow in his eyes as he watched Justin sing and dance – or maybe that was just the lights of the special effects. Dean got a pair of earplugs from a crew girl. They helped a lot by blocking out most of the screaming fans and at least some of what people called music nowadays.

He was glad when Justin got off the stage for the final time, soaked with sweat but grinning, and only raised his eyebrows a little when Sam clapped Justin on the back and cried, "Awesome show!"

***

It turned out to be another Trickster, wreaking a little havoc just to amuse himself. Unfortunately he vanished into thin air when Dean threatened him with a blood-tipped stake. Dean didn't think he'd be back, though, and he hadn't killed anyone or even hurt them much. Now he only had to find Sam – who'd been no help at all, God knew where he'd wandered off to again – and get the hell out of here.

Helpful people pointed him around backstage, until he stood in front of a door with a sign taped on it. Despite it announcing "Quiet Room" there were muffled voices coming from inside, and one was definitely Sam's, a bit higher than usual.

Dean opened the door. "C'mon, Sam, let's –"

Sam didn't hear him. Which wasn't surprising, considering he had Justin Timberlake against the wall and Justin Timberlake's hand in his pants at the moment. Justin was kissing him, arching into him, and judging from the sounds there was quite a lot of biting involved, too.

Fucking Timberlake. If Dean had known that this was what it took to get Sam laid he would've let him listen to his pansy music more often.

Justin's eyes widened when he opened them and saw Dean standing at the door, then he made a shooing motion behind Sam's back. Dean edged out and closed the door just as Sam shoved his own hand down Justin's pants, too.

Clearly this would take a while. Maybe that girl who'd given him the earplugs was still around, she'd been cute. No need for Dean to sulk around while Sam was having fun.

If Sam tried to bring any of that SexyBack crap into the car, though, he was going to walk.

 

End.


End file.
